The present invention relates to an autonomous hydraulic unit for various applications which require moving liquids from a point A to a point B increasing in said displacement the temperature and/or pressure of the liquid such as coffee or tea machines. The unit object of this invention consists of an entry point of the liquid, a device for measuring the flow rate of liquid flowing through it, a piston pump to move the liquid, an electrical device for heating said liquid, the corresponding thermal sensors to measure the temperature of the displaced liquid and an electronic board to control the operation of the unit.
The autonomous hydraulic unit of this invention has features oriented to integrate in a single device several functions that are usually separated inside the household appliances reducing in this way the necessary space to install those functions as well as the costs of materials and the costs of assembly.
At present, to move liquids, in particular water, with precision and altering their thermodynamic characteristics, different components such as flow meters, pumps, electric heaters and their respective sensors are used. These components are individually mounted on a chassis which can be of metal, plastic or a combination of both materials and are connected between them through tubes and cables to carry out the desired work of displacing and/or heating said liquid.
This situation, despite the effort to optimize the positioning of these components and connections, involves the use of materials such as pipes, cables and requires manual assembly operations that can be avoided if they are integrated into a single device. At the same time it can be eliminated most of the risks of hydraulic leakage and electrical failure between the various connections.
Developing increasingly small and light appliances is a market demand that companies in the sector do not ignore, but finds its limitations in the current technique of assembling on a chassis the various components necessaries to transform the state of water.
Therefore, the technical problem that arises is to integrate the different components necessaries to move and transform the state of the liquid inside the appliances in a single autonomous device reducing by this way the costs of material, labor and dimension of the whole.